


signs of love

by angelmaker



Series: heaven. [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmaker/pseuds/angelmaker
Summary: yu was itching to see everyone, and even though he wouldn't see everyone until the day after, nanako was waiting for him to arrive. maybe his uncle was, too, if he wasn't working. ( a one-shot in which yu comes back for summer vacation and the dojima residence is filled with warm, fuzzy feelings. )





	signs of love

Often, Yu Narukami was described as a _patient_ person, because of the way his face seemed so _collected_ in a variety of situations and the way he was able to help different types of people. So, if one were to tell anyone that knew anything about Yu that he was tapping his foot _ever-so-slightly_ with lips turned  _ever-so-slightly_ downward his whole trip to Inaba, they would be brushed aside. Yu hadn't seen his friends in quite some time and missed them dearly, but he wasn’t the type to have such signs of _haste_ on display. Yet, it was the truth. It’d been a year since his last visit, and he’d gotten too excited to sleep. He was _itching_ to see everyone, and even though he wouldn't see _everyone_ until the day after, Nanako was waiting for him to arrive. Maybe his uncle was, too, if he wasn't working. 

 

As he came closer to the Dojima Residence, he was surprised at himself for needing to cover a yawn. He’d been so excited, the adrenaline kept him awake. Combined with the long train ride from the city, his drowsiness was more prevalent. He’d get to sleep tonight, though, in the room that truly felt like _his room_ \-- the one that smelled musty, with a tinge of cigarette smoke; not the one that was kept far too clean for his taste, that was bright white without a sign that _anyone_ ever felt comfortable in it. The thought made him pick up his pace more, turning the key -- Dojima had given it to him when he’d left Inaba ( _just in case_ , he’d said with one of the warmest, most genuine smiles he’d seen from his uncle that entire year) -- in the rather unsophisticated lock at the front door.

 

As quiet as a mouse, Yu opened the door in an attempt to surprise Nanako, but to no avail. His cousin was like a dog when it came to the front door. She’d trained herself to check it each time it made a noise so she could greet her dad when he got home (when he first figured that out, he felt _angry_ at his uncle for leaving her alone all the time; but now, he only felt guilty). 

 

“Welcome ho--” She paused, and Yu watched as her expression changed from happy, to disappointed, to _elated_. “--Welcome home, big bro!”

 

“I'm home, Nanako.” He didn't even have time to take his shoes off before the younger practically jumped across the room to him. He remembered a time where she couldn't look him in the eyes because she was so shy. Realizing how much Nanako had improved, along with the happiness from seeing her again, made his lips stretch into a smile that hurt his cheeks. He couldn't stop smiling (and he didn't want to stop). “Uncle’s at work?”

 

It seemed like a statement rather than a question, but there was a slight difference in tone that Nanako was able to pick up on from spending so much time with him -- he wanted an answer. She nodded, smiling. “He said he’s coming home early today! He promised, and he hasn't broken a promise since...since you were here!”

 

He felt that if he smiled any more, his face might rupture. Hearing her say that was such a relief. That meant Dojima had been spending more time with her and more time away from his work. When he first departed Inaba, he couldn't help worrying about them -- he’d discovered they were suffering greatly prior to his arrival. He wondered if they were going to be able to adjust, especially given Dojima turned a blind eye to all the problems they were having in the first place. It seemed his worries were unnecessary.

 

“That's great. I'm so glad to hear that, Nanako.” It was so lonely in the city. Being able to converse so easily was something he had been longing for since he moved back. Even though Nanako was just a seven (no, a nine) year old, he still felt he could speak more openly to her than to his own parents (when they were around). The city may have been where his house was located, but it certainly wasn't a home. The place where he was greeted by a cheerful ‘ _Welcome home, big bro!_ ’, the place where the couch was a little beaten up, the place where the refrigerator was home to more than just food, the place where he could smile and laugh openly with people who considered him not a _burden_ , but _family_ …that was home. That was Inaba.

 

“It's been awhile since we’ve cooked together. Why don't we make something nice for when your dad gets home?”

 

 

 

 

The meal had turned out well for one that didn't have the most gourmet options (though the fridge was filled, and by Dojima, so credit was given for that), and it was shared in their usual spot underneath an enthusiastic atmosphere. Sometimes Nanako’s pace was hard for the detective to keep up with, but the fact that she had that light back at all was all that mattered. He’d ushered Yu to the couch while he and Nanako put the dishes away together -- though his nephew was obviously overjoyed to be back, he was also obviously _exhausted_ . Despite this, he tried to convince his uncle that he could help out. Dojima wouldn't have it. Yu had done so much for his family, and even if it was something as simple as doing his nephew’s dishes, he’d do it (especially since the kid looked like he would drop dead if he tried to do it himself). The dishes were quick work, given Nanako helped him out, so he allowed her to watch one of her favorite game shows with Yu while he finished up some extra work (he said he wasn't going to work so much, especially while his nephew was in town again, but it's not like he was staying late at the office). They sat in relative silence for awhile, the only sounds being his pen against paper, the voices on television, along with Nanako’s and Yu’s own voices. Nanako knew almost all the answers to those shows by now, but Yu managed to help her figure out the tricky ones without spelling out the answer to her. He smiled as he heard them talk, their conversation eventually switching away from the show and onto other things, before quieting to complete silence as he finished the last of his paperwork. Curiously, and a bit concerned (call him _overprotective_ , it was one label he’d proudly wear), he glanced over to the living area, to find the two asleep. Nanako was sprawled across Yu’s lap, while Yu was sitting up, leaning into the couch with his head lulled to the side. 

 

He glanced at his watch. Ten o’clock...had he really worked past Nanako’s bedtime? They must have been waiting for him. Sighing, he stood up, resolving to make it up to them both tomorrow. He’d promised not only his daughter, but his nephew, that he would be a better father for Nanako -- he would be a father _deserving_ of her (he never would be, but that didn’t stop him from trying). Putting his work to the side, he approached them quietly, nudging his nephew softly on the shoulder. 

 

“Hey, it’s time for bed.” Dojima said, only for the sake of waking him enough so he could walk to his room on his own (the elder could probably carry the teenager if he tried, but he didn't want to if it wasn't necessary).

 

Yu stirred slightly, eyes blinking heavily before squinting, trying to focus. Yu glanced down at Nanako, who was sleeping soundly in his lap, before responding, “I don't want to disturb her.”

 

Always thinking of others first, even with something so trivial...it was something that he both loved and hated about his nephew (it was an admirable trait, one that made him so genuinely kind and trustworthy, but it was one that could -- one that had -- put him in harm’s way). “Sleeping like that can't be comfortable, and Nanako will be fine, her bedroom’s right there. I'll put her to bed; but first, go put yourself to bed.”

 

It seemed that Yu had drifted off again while he was speaking, and Dojima held back another sigh. He wasn't annoyed at his nephew; he couldn't find it in him to get angry at Yu unless he was doing something dangerous or stupid. It’s not like it was that big of a deal. He’d just have to grab a pillow so the duo wouldn't wake up with any sort of neck ache. Turning around, he made a step to do that, before he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He was surprised by the touch -- he was expecting Nanako’s small, soft hands; not the calloused ones that could only belong to his nephew (which concerned his _detective’s intuition_ \-- sure, Yu was a teenaged boy, but Yu was also someone, Dojima learned, who would fight to the _death_ on someone else’s behalf, so he concluded that Yu had gotten in over his head again). 

 

“What’s wrong, Yu?” He asked, masking the concern he felt.

 

He was met with more tugging on his arm. The teenager was asleep-- either that, or he didn't know what to say. Dojima didn't know much about Yu’s home life, except from what he knew about his sister. She was a workaholic. He wondered if Yu’s childhood was like Nanako’s, waiting by the door for parents that wouldn't come. He felt a dread sink its way into the pit of his stomach. Given all of the evidence, not only from what he knew as a detective, but what he learned as a _father_ , he knew what the half-asleep Yu wanted. 

 

He backed up until he was sitting on the cushion next to his nephew and daughter, immediately feeling a weight on his shoulder as he did so. Yu had fallen asleep immediately. Dojima loosely smiled, ruffling Nanako’s hair slightly as she rested on Yu’s lap, her hand extending slightly until it touched her father’s leg.

 

He felt himself relax (though he knew from experience he’d regret it in the morning), and as he leaned back into the couch, Yu stirred again.

 

“Go back to sleep.” Dojima said gently, surprised when he sounded like he was talking to a sleepy Nanako.

 

Yu shifted slightly, leaning heavily on his uncle, and as a result, so did Nanako. He made a noise indiscernible to Dojima before mumbling in a tone that the detective himself couldn't decipher (or was afraid to); his normally confident nephew sounded so small (or maybe he was looking too deep into things; Yu was _sleeping_ , after all). 

 

“Good night...dad…”

 

He flinched at the shock of the word. _Dad_ ? He was almost _flattered_ , happy that Yu deep down might think of him as someone worthy of being a father, before realizing that he was probably talking about his own father. It was selfish of him to think otherwise -- though Yu fit so perfectly into their immediate family, he had one of his own. 

 

Yet, he felt so _blessed_ in that moment. He was surrounded by family that held nothing but _love_ and _trust_ for him. Remembering the him from just a few years ago, and comparing him to now, even the self-critical Dojima knew he’d come a long way. He might dare to say Chisato would be proud.

 

“Sweet dreams, you two.”


End file.
